Una verdad detrás de la máscara
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Unas fuertes manos en su cintura detuvieron su caída. Cuando Bella abrió los ojos vio la cara del cobrizo muy cerca de la suya, no era la típica cara de enojo que le hacía, podía jurar que había visto preocupación o al menos antes de que se repusiera rápidamente y regresara a su semblante de enfado y repulsión —Maldita sea, Isabella. Aprende a sentarte.


**_Summary: _**_Unas fuertes manos en su cintura detuvieron su caída._

_Cuando Bella abrió los ojos vio la cara del cobrizo muy cerca de la suya, no era la típica cara de enojo que le hacía podía jurar que había visto preocupación o al menos antes de que se repusiera rápidamente y regresara a su semblante de enfado y repulsión_

—_Maldita sea, Isabella. Aprende a sentarte_

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

**Una verdad detrás de la máscara**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

—Feliz Navidad a todos, feliz navi—hipo—dad a todos y año nuevo también

Bella sacudió su cabeza tratando de enfocar la vista, no podía estar borracha ¿O sí? Sólo había tomado dos copas de whisky…pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a tomar. Había una buena razón para tomar, ella lo sabía pero en esos momentos no estaba lo suficientemente lucida como para recordar cual era.

Se acostó en una banca. Miró a las estrellas y la nostalgia la invadió. Faltaban dos horas para que fuera Año Nuevo, en estos momentos la gente estaría reunida en familia. Y ella…ella estaba sola al igual como lo había estado en Navidad.

Al darse cuenta del frio que hacía, Isabella empezó a reír ¿Por qué diablos había salido?

Dio vuelta en la banca para dormir un rato debido a que no recordaba cómo regresar a su casa pero ahí fue cuando se percató de que una figura borrosa empezó a caminar hacia ella.

— ¿Isabella? —dijo una voz varonil

Bella rió —Sabes mi nombre

— ¿Qué diablos haces a fuera con esta temperatura? —el hombre se había puesto de cuclillas al frente de ella

Bella sólo rió

— ¿Estás borracha? —el asombro en la voz del muchacho era algo que hasta se podía palpar.

Bella cerró los ojos y levantó el dedo para picar su nariz —Noup —apenas y se le entendió

El chico quedo un poco atónito ante el contacto.

—Oye, —Isabella sonrió —Eres bonito.

Okay, si lo anterior había dejado atónito al muchacho esa declaración lo había dejado sin palabras y sin respiración

— ¡Por Dios! Estas más que borracha

—Te me haces…conocido.

—Claro que me conoces, Isabella —dijo el chico con voz ácida…no le gustaba ver a Bella así.

— ¿Quién es "Isabella"? —frunció el ceño

—Tú —él rodó los ojos.

—Yo, —Bella se señaló y carraspeó —Me llamo Bella

El chico no pudo ocultar un risita —Bella es el diminuto de Isabella. Definitivamente no te puedo dejar sola en este estado —Se acercó a ella y la levantó tomándola de la cintura.

— ¿Dónde vives? —dijo empezando a caminar

Bella rió como loca —Eso es divertido, porque no me acuerdo donde vivo

Él suspiro —Te llevaré a mi casa.

—Te acabo de conocer — Bella no paraba de reír.

—Isabella, como ya he dicho antes, me conoces. Soy Edward.

Empezaron a caminar hacia uno de los departamentos que estaban a las orillas del parque.

—Edward, Edward…—Bella trataba de recodar.

Edward empezó a abrir la puerta para entrar —Edward Cullen, tu compañero de biología

Bella abrió los ojos y se quedó quieta. Eso había servido para bajarle el alcohol…los flashbacks venían demasiado rápido.

—_Isabella, podrías hacerte a un lado para dejarnos pasar a la gente que si tiene coordinación —Edward la miraba despectivamente mientras trotaban alrededor de la cancha de básquet_

_Bella rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña no muy grata que digamos._

_*o*o*_

_Isabella suspiró por la frustración de sentir la vibración de la mesa por el movimiento que su compañero hacía con los dedos dándole a entender que estaba impaciente porque desocupara el microscopio._

_¿Qué chingados quieres, Cullen? —dijo Bella ya irritada_

_Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego instalar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro_

—_Yo sólo quiero que me dejes ver la maldita prueba, Swan_

_*o*o*o*_

_Isabella estaba segura que caería en la silla pero al parecer los cálculos le habían salido mal porque no sentía la superficie de la silla, en cambio sentía como caía directo al piso. Unas fuertes manos en su cintura detuvieron su caída._

_Cuando Bella abrió los ojos vio la cara del cobrizo muy cerca de la suya, no era la típica cara de enojo que le hacía podía jurar que había visto preocupación o al menos antes de que se repusiera rápidamente y regresara a su semblante de enfado y repulsión_

—_Maldita sea, Isabella. Aprende a sentarte_

_*o*o*_

_Edward iba caminado muy confiado de si mismo, con tanta elegancia que lo hacia ver sexy, o al menos eso pensaba Bella, que aunque Cullen fuera un imbécil con ella no le quitaba el que se le hiciera el hombre más guapo del mundo. _

_En verdad no entendía porque se portaba así con ella, ella no le había hecho nada, a cambio con los demás se portaba todo dulce y caballeroso._

_¿Te gusta lo que ves, Swan? —Cullen dijo muy confiado_

—_Jodete —Bella dijo despectiva antes de dar media vuelta e irse_

¡Edward Cullen!

Bella empezó a agarrar impulso para empezar a correr en dirección opuesta de los departamentos, pero unos brazos la rodearon cargándola.

—Puedo suponer que ya recordaste quien soy ¿O no? —Edward rió, fue una risa triste y de frustración —Pero lo siento, no puedo dejarte ir en este estado, al menos quiero que pases la noche aquí. Eso me mantendrá más calmado.

— ¿Por qué? —Bella dijo con los brazos cruzados un poco frustrada por estar siendo cargada con tanta facilidad, al menos le hubiera gustado dar un poco de batalla, pero siendo sincera ella no estaba en un estado para estar por su propia cuenta.

—Me preocupo por ti —Edward la bajo mientras buscaba la llave para entrar a su departamento.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —dijo Bella curiosa

—Pasa, Isabella —Edward esquivo la pregunta mientras le abría la puerta.

Bella quedo impactada, era un bonito departamento, demasiado arreglado para ser de un hombre.

—Wow—Bella no pudo evitar decir

Edward sonrió complacido — ¿Te gusta?

—Puedo suponer que tus conquistas han de quedar impactadas al ver esto.

Edward frunció el ceño enojado — ¿De que tonterías hablas, Isabella? Ninguna mujer ha entrado a mi departamento —_Además de ti…_

¡¿Ves?¡! —Bella se tallo la cara mientras gritaba —No podemos estar más de cinco minutos cerca sin que peleemos. Será mejor que me vaya —Bella empezó a dar la vuelta.

¡Pero si todo es tu culpa! —Edward impidió el camino hacia la puerta

¡¿Cómo que mi culpa, Cullen?

¡Si! Tú Isabella Swan que a todo mundo ayudas y tratas con dulzura y llego yo y me miras como si fuera el causante del fin del mundo. ¡Yo simplemente actuó a la defensiva!

¡Es toda tu culpa! —Bella trato de mover a Edward fuera de su camino —si no fueras tan estúpido… Edward, ¡Quítate!

Edward la tomó por los hombros y la empujo hasta que quedará su espalda contra la pared.

Bella miró a Edward expectante, era extraña lo posición pero extrañamente no tenía miedo.

Edward respiraba agitado, sólo unos centímetros…no resistió la tentación y junto sus labios a los de Isabella…

El beso era dulce, sus labios se reconocían, se abrazaban y disfrutaban de las caricias.

—La primera vez que te ví entrar por aquella puerta del laboratorio —Edward empezó a hablar apenas acabo el beso. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y le hablo con los ojos cerrados — Sentí un sentimiento indescriptible, quería hablarte pero por primera vez en mi vida los nervios se apoderaron de mí.

Edward, pero tú…

Te veías tan dulce, tan viva, tan…tú —La interrumpió —Eras tan reservada y misteriosa que todo empezó con pura curiosidad, no podía anticipar lo que harías, eso era tan… —Edward rió aun con los ojos cerrados —…genial. Me enamoraba de ti cada día de una manera diferente y cada día te amaba con más intensidad. —Edward abrió los ojos y la miro con cautela — Hasta que un día caí en cuenta de que no te hablaba... Me había enamorado de ti sin siquiera hablarte, eso me hizo entrar en pánico. Me tenías en tus manos y tu ni siquiera lo sabías —Edward se pasó un mano por su cabello — Podías hacerme daño tan fácilmente…

Bella sacudió su cabeza incrédula

—Entonces empecé a actuar a la defensiva…molestándote. Al menos eso hacía que me voltearas a ver, al menos así sabías que existía.

—No sé qué decir —Bella soltó al aire.

—No tienes que decir nada —Edward dio dos pasos lejos de ella —Ya sabes mi lado de la historia, sabes que te amo y te pido disculpas. Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras…sólo no te vayas, es muy noche y no quiero que te expongas al peligro.

— ¿Dónde puedo dormir hoy? —Bella dijo calmadamente

La tristeza en los ojos de Edward no se pudo esconder. Era obvio que su corazón esperaba otra respuesta.

—Sígueme —Tomó su mano y la guio a su cuarto.

La electricidad que se sintió al momento de tocarse no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos.

—Es aquí —La dejo entrar primero a ella —Si necesitas algo sólo dime y te lo traigo —La voz de Edward sonaba apagada. — ¿Quieres que te deje sola?

Bella asintió —Pero antes ¿Podrías prestarme una de tus camisas, por favor?

Edward asintió y fue a su cuarto que estaba adelante. Regresó en menos de dos minutos.

—Me retiro, que tengas buenas noches, Isabella —Edward dudó si acercarse o no pero al final optó por mejor cerrar la puerta.

Bella se metió al baño del cuarto y vio que había toallas así que tomó la decisión de meterse a bañar.

Cuando salió se secó el cabello y se fue a acostar.

Volteo a ver al reloj que estaba en el buró de a lado y eran las 11:50 pm…10 minutos para año nuevo.

Edward…la amaba…Edward ¡La AMABA!

Su estómago amenazaba con estallar… ¿Por qué había actuado como una imbécil cuando él le confesó eso?

Estaba asustada, eso era pura verdad. Contrariada, asustada y feliz eran las emociones exactas.

¿Lo amaba? Sí ¿Lo perdonaba por haber sido un estúpido? Ya sabía las razones y sin pensarlo más se levantó de un solo salto.

11: 55 pm

Cuando se asomó a la sala encontró a Edward sentado en el piso recargado contra un ventanal que daba vista a Central Park .

Mientras se acercó logró ver como ligeros sollozos sacudían al cuerpo de Edward.

—Edward…—Bella susurró

Edward giró la cabeza rápido mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se levantaba del suelo.

—Bella —murmuró sorprendido — ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Bella asintió y Edward la miró interrogante esperando que pidiera lo que necesitaba. Si ella quería la Luna Edward se la bajaría.

—Ven —Edward alzo la ceja pero la obedeció. —Agáchate un poco —rió. Edward sonrió por su risa pero hizo lo que ella pidió.

Un beso lo tomo de sorpresa, pero era un beso que no desaprovecharía. Tomó su cara en sus manos y la acercó más a él.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron la oscura sala y le dieron música al espectáculo

—Feliz año nuevo, amor —Edward le sonrió

—Te amo, Edward —dijo antes de juntar de nuevo sus labios…

Nadie sabe cómo terminará este año…prepárense.

_**Hey chicas lindas!**_

_**No pude subir especial de Navidad pero aquí tienen el de año nuevo :3**_

_**Espero poder seguir con el fic de "Escuchame ahora" esta semana **_

_**Les deseo lo mejor este nuevo año y les agradezco su espera y el acompañarme por todos los momentos difíciles del 2013**_

_**Las quiero! TME**_


End file.
